Reminiscence
by CrimsonHeartSlasher
Summary: A girl who tries to remember her past by using the only one reminiscence, her name, Shana.
1. Chapter 1

"_It's my first time to write here in fanfiction. And it's my first fanfic too. Sorry for some wrong grammars and spellings there. I'm an ammature writer. But I hope you guys will like my first fanfic. This story may contain other characters that were not included in the real series of "SHAKUGAN NO SHANA". I don't own Shakugan no Shana. I hope you enjoy my work. The Title is "REMINISCENCE"_

**Reminiscence**

Chapter 1: Amnesia

_It was already 18:00 in Misaki City when a man from Tokyo recieved the news from the Misaki City police. They failed to find his daughter, Airi. She was lost two years ago when she was Ten years old. No one noticed her at the day she's lost, It's such a mystery. Mr. Kobayashi traveled all around Japan just to look for his missing daughter but unluckily, no one even recognized her. _

**Police officer: **Sorry Mr. Kobayashi, but your daughter wasn't here in Misaki City.

**Mr. Kobayashi: **Is that so? Then i guess I'll go home now... bye then.. (_he feel so disappointed. He walked away and get inside his car. He signed... and looked at Airi's picture on his wallet.)_ I'll gonna find you sweety.. don't worry. (_He start the car's engine and start to drive the car away from Misaki city)_

**-X- INSIDE HIS CAR ON HIS WAY HOME -X-**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

**Mr. Kobayashi: **yes Shin? What's wrong?

**Shin: **dad, Airi is finally found! Come here in Nijima Hospital now!

**Mr. Kobayashi: **Really? Okay, okay, I'll go there now... don't leave your sister okay? (_smiled and drove his car to Nijima hospital with excitement. His eyes were very teary as if he couldn't believe that he'll meet his lost daughter after a long time of looking for her_)

**-X- NIJIMA HOSPITAL -x-**

_The Mr. Kobayashi cried as he saw his daughter unconcious and lying on the hospital bed. Her forehead was covered with bandages and her body is full of wounds and injury. His brother, Shin, was sitting beside her. Looking at his sister wondering what happened to her._

**Shin: ** after two years looking for her, we have finally found her. But why is it like this? She's injured and something's changed. (_looking at his sister with suspition_)

**Mr. Kobayashi: **it's not time for your witty theories Shin... just thank God for our second chance to see her. (_frowning while lecturing his son.)_

**Shin: **I know she's Airi... but something's strange... something changed just lik e -

**Mr. Kobayashi: **stop it now Shin! Just be glad to see her again and i'm hoping that whenever she woke up, you should fix everything. Be good to her from now on! (_pointing his son as if he is the worst person in the world.)_

_The doctor came inside Airi's room and start to say something._

**Doctor: **your daughter will suffer post-traumatic amnesia sir. The sufferer may also lose knowledge of who people are, they may remember events, but will not remember faces of them. it was caused by her head injury.

**Mr. Kobayashi: **when will her memories come back then? (_looking very worried)_

**Shin: **no one knows it. It may never come back again.

**Mr. Kobayashi: **don't say that! Are you a doctor? You don't know everything about it.. Let the doctor explain everything! (_exploding and starting to be angry again)_

**Doctor: **your son is right Mr. Kobayashi... it may never come back again but there'll be a possibility to recover her memories someday. Once she became concious, you may take her home. At this rate, it'll take 2-3 weeks for her recovery.

**Mr. Kobayashi: **is that so? May I see the examinations and the files about her? I want to know how much will it cost to the bill. (_scratching his head)_

**Doctor: **okay... Sir, come with me. I'll show you her papers including her bills.

_The doctor left the room with Mr. Kobayashi to show him the bills. Shin and Airi was left alone in the room. Shin can't stop thinking about his suspicion about his sister. He looks at her very closely and thinks that she's not Airi._

**Shin: **something's strange here... something changed. It's weird because nothing really changed but I can feel something... are you really Airi? Your face, your skin, your hair, your height... something's wrong with it, it seems like they're all different from before...

**Shana: **yu... yuji... (_whispers_)

**Shin: **(_wonders_) yuji? Hey Airi... you okay?

**Shana: **... (sleeps back)

**Shin: **haizzz.. I thought you recovered that quick... who's Yuji anyway? (_caresses her head_.) get yourself well okay... dad's been worried for you... (_smiles_)

**-X- ON THE NEXT DAY -X-**

**Shana: **(_became concious and start to have a headache) _where am I? WHO ARE YOU!

**Shin: **(_awakened by the annoyance) _shut up... y. You're annoying Airi... Airi? Airi?Airi! You're awake! (_surprised)_ what the... how'd you recovered that fast?

**Shana: **huh? Who are you?

**Shin: **(_stands up and start to scream_) AHHH! DAD? WHERE ARE YOU! AIRI IS ALREADY AWAKENED!

**Shana: **(_irritated_) urusai! Urusai! Urusai!

**Shin: **what the hell... hey, Airi.. respect your brother...

**Shana: **Airi? Brother? Who the hell are you? I don't have a brother... and i'm not Airi, I am Shana.

**Shin: **Shana? What? Where'd you get that name? Haha...

**Shana: **uh... (_confused and wonders where did she get her name SHANA)_

**Shin: **?

_Mr. Kobayashi came with a doctor. The doctor seems very shocked seeing his patient recovered very quick. His patient's wounds and injuries are still there but it's surprising to see that the patient became concious already._

**Doctor: **it's pretty surprising to see a fast recovery to a patient like her. Airi, what do you feel right now? Can you remember anything?

**Shana: **(confused) i can't... can't remember anything. I don't know who am I and who are you... All I know is my name, Shana.. not Airi. So stop calling me Airi.

**Shin:** see? Told you... she's weird.

**Mr. Kobayashi: **Airi, can you still remember me?

**Shana: **I said I can't remember anything right? And don't call me Airi!

**Shin: **but-

**Shana: **urusai! Urusai! Urusai!

**Mr. Kobayashi: **doctor? What's happening to her?

**Doctor: ** it's really normal for her to be like that. She had an amnesia. She forgets everything about her past... but somehow, she can still remember some information about her just like she said. Her name is Shana. Probably, someone named her Shana when she was lost two years ago...

**Mr. Kobayashi: ** at this rate, can you now predict? Will she be able to remember her past?

**Doctor: **remembering her name, Shana is a good sign. Probably, it'll be possible for her to remember her past. And because she has finally awakened, you may take her home now. Just don't forget to give her her medicine daily...

**Shin: **... (_looking at shana staight to her eyes with suspition...)_

**-X- MISAKI CITY -X-**

_Yuji was looking for shana for the whole time. She was missing since yesterday when Yuji and Shana were fighting against a strong tomogara. Yuji didn't notice shana somewhere. So he defeated the Tomogara alone. But after putting off the fuzetsu, shana was suddenly gone. _

**Yuji**: Shana! Shana! Where are you!

_TO BE CONTINUED... _


	2. Chapter 2

_So... here it is, my second chapter of my first fanfic, "REMINSCENCE" _ _sorry for making you wait to update. I'm kinda busy this past few days, to be specific, school works. _

**Reminscence**

Chapter 2: Suspition

_It was already late when Mr. Kobayashi, Shin and Shana came home. Mr. Kobayashi asked Shin to guide his injured sister to her room. Shana looked around as Shin opened the door for her. __The doors __are vertical rectangular panels which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, it is called "Fusuma". She noticed the traditional japanese flooring called "Tatami". Everything around her was all Washitsu style._

**-X- ON FRONT OF THE DOOR -X- **

**Shin: **What's wrong? Is it your first time to see a traditional japanese house in Tokyo? (_smirks_) come on Airi, we're already living here for years!

**Shana: **I said don't call me Airi! And It's kinda unfamiliar to me... are you sure it's our house? (_wonders)_

**Shin: ** you're too young to have an alzheimer's disease...

**Shana: **(_irritated_) grrr! Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!

**Mr. Kobayashi: **what's happening here? Shin! Stop teasing her! Have you forgotten that she had an amnesia? Just guide her to her room... NOW! (_really angry)_

**Shin: **sorry dad... (_guided shana to her room)_

**-X- IN HER ROOM -X-**

_Shana looked around and observed everything around her. Shin looked at Shana as if he's suspecting something. The room was filled with their silence... Shana saw a picture frame near her bed and looked at it closely, a picture of a woman carrying a baby girl. Then she start to break the ice..._

**Shana: **who are they? Is this me? (_pointing her finger on the baby)_

**Shin: ** yeah... the baby in that picture was you, and the woman is your mom... she's already dead... can you remember her? (_put his hands in his pockets)_

**Shana: **No, I can't remeber her too... All of you, mom, dad, you... I can't remember all of you... What's the reason of her death? I wanna know...

**Shin: **your mom died because of...

**Shana: **because of?

**Shin**: because of... me... your mom died because of me... 

**Shana: **you mean our mom died because of- (_Shin suddenly answered without letting her finish her statement_)

**Shin: **she's your mom... not mine. We have different mothers... got it? (_looked very irritated_)

**Shana: **huh? (_confused)_

**Shin: **Shut up already! Let's stop this kind of conversation! It's irritating! You'll remember everything about it again someday!

**Shana**: but i want to know everyth-

**Shin: **I SAID SHUT UP ALREADY AIRI! (_as_ _if want to say something_)

**Shana: **don't call me Airi! (_irritated again)_

**Shin**: Ai... I mean Shana...

**Shana**: (_looking at him as if wants to hear something)_

_...SILENCE..._

**Shin: **tch! (_pissed_) Airi... just go downstairs if you're already hungry, I have to prepare for school tommorow (_walked away and went outside Shana's room)_

**Shana: **_(whispers) _don't call me Airi...

**-X- OUTSIDE THE ROOM –X-**

**Shin: **(_relaxed his back on the door_) (_whispers) _what is she saying? She's irritating! Why can't she remember everything now? She recovered that fast then probably she'll remember it fast too... She's... she's... she's pissing me off again!

_Door suddenly opens... Shin lost his balance and fell inside the room as Shana opens the door..._

**Shin: **_(his head hit the floor and felt bad) _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THERE'S SOMEONE RESTING HIS BACK ON THIS DOOR?

**Shana: **ofcourse... not, you didn't even told me that you'll stay outside my room after you walk away. _(with her neck and eyebrows tilted_)

**Shin: **grrrr! You did it in purpose didn't you? If you don't really know that I'm here, then why did you suddenly opened the door? (_touching his head)_

**Shana: **because you told me so...

**Shin: **WHAT? but I never told you to open the door!

**Mr. Kobayashi: **_(shouting in the kitchen) _THE DINNER IS SERVED! AIRI, SHIN, COME DOWN ALREADY! I PREPARED THE DINNER ALREADY!

**Shana**: you told me to go downstairs whenever I'm hungry right? So i did felt hungry so i'll go downstairs now... _baka..._

**Shin: **_(pissed) _what did you say? _Baka? _Now tell me where the hell did you get that?

**Shana: **shhh... (_whispers and did a cute face) _it's a secret~~~

**Shin**: (_blushed and embarassed) _don't act like a cute girl Airi... you're never been cute...

**Shana: **I'm not Airi, I'm Shana and I'm cute... everybody knows that~~~ haha (_laughs in a cute way)_

**Shin: **(_still blushing) _whatever... I'll go downstairs now! (_went downstairs)_

**Shana: **(_followed Shin to downstairs) _haha! I saw onii-chan blushed!

**Shin**: that's not true! And as if! An uncute girl like you can never make me blush! (_blushing_)

**Mr. Kobayashi: **what's with that converation? Come on let's eat! I prepared an omelet rice...

**Shana: **omelet rice?

**Shin: **omelet rice is your favorite dish Airi... and it's your specialty too...

**-X- FLASHBACK -X- **

"_A teenage guy and a girl with the same age as him were hiding in the bushes. The girl took out some cookies and ate it without offering the guy. The guy was asking the girl to give him some piece of it but the girl didn't let him to have some. Then the guy called her "STINGY" and she got mad and fought with him in the bushes... and both of them were caught together by a woman with an angelic face appears before them from the window. And the woman feed them in the dining room... and she served, an omelet rice..." (a scene from Shakugan no Shana manga vol. 2)_

**-X- END OF FLASHBACK -X- **

_Shana suddenly smiled uncosiously on front of Shin and Mr. Kobayashi because of what she remembered. She looked at the Omelet Rice and served one for herself and eat it..._

**Mr. Kobayashi: **so, what can you say? Does it taste good?

**Shin: **...?

**Shana: **it taste... AWFUL! (_spit it out_)

**Shin**: ahaha! I knew it! Dad never cooked something before!

**Mr. Kobayashi: **huh? I know it DOES taste good! What the hell are you two talking about? (_tried to taste his recipe and spit it out too_) DAMN! WHY DID IT TURNED OUT LIKE THIS? Anyway, Airi I called your doctor a while ago and he said that you can start to attend school by next week...

**Shana: **school? (_thinking)_

**Shin: **School is a place where students learn something... I think your friends missed you a lot... they're all been looking for you for almost two years since you're lost...

**Shana: **is Yuji there too?

**Shin: **who is Yuji? You've mention that name when you bacame unconcious... don't tell us to call you Yuji Airi... (_laughing)_

**Mr. Kobayashi: **that's a guy's name right? Who is he Airi?

**Shana: **Don't call me Airi! (_irritated)_

**Shin: **then we'll just call you Yuji... haha! Sorry, I can't help it! (_laughing_)

**Shana: **Yuji is...

_To be Continued..._


End file.
